


Sangre

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Creo que es obvio pero menciones de sangre, Fictober 2019, Human!Hubert, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Perspectiva de Hubie así que no puede saber muchas cosas, Requited Unrequited Love, vampire!ferdinand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Lidiar con un vampiro borracho no es fácil. Aun así Hubert lo intenta". One-Shot. Ferdibert.





	Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> No sabía si debía advertir de esto porque es una tontería muy gorda pero aviso por si acaso por aquí. Hay una mención de la muerte de un personaje canónico del juego por el beneficio de la trama pero, idk, es tan de pasada que no creo que merezca la pena dedicarle un tag entero al tema y una advertencia (más cuando dicho personaje tiene más bien relevancia cero en el shot).
> 
> Día #9. Sangre.

No había nada más estresante que tratar con una borrachera vampírica. Hubert lo sabía. Llevaba ocupándose de las borracheras de Ferdinand desde que tenía memoria. Era una tarea que detestaba, en especial últimamente ya que el vampiro parecía haber empezado a hacerlo como un hábito dirigido únicamente a molestarle. Aunque ese era su tácito acuerdo, ¿no? Ferdinand le salvaba la vida y él se aseguraba de que el pelirrojo no destrozase media ciudad cuando bebía de la persona equivocada. En realidad, su relación era mucho más complicada. Solo la estaba simplificando en su cabeza porque estaba enfadado con el hombre.

Él había sido uno de los pocos supervivientes al atentado contra su majestad y su prole ocho años atrás y la razón por la que había sobrevivido se encontraba en esos momentos abrazada a él y entonando una de las últimas estúpidas obras operísticas que había visto en su oreja. Si Ferdinand no fuera la única razón que le mantenía con vida a esas alturas ya le habría asesinado con sus propias manos. Era bastante irónico si lo pensaba. De niño había sido aterrorizado por su madre con historias de vampiros y ahora lo único que le mantenía lo suficientemente cuerdo para no cruzar el imperio y suicidarse llevándose de esas cucarachas asesinas consigo era Ferdinand.

—Lo haces aposta, ¿verdad? —terminó por preguntar mientras arrastraba al vampiro por la lujosa mansión hasta el cuarto de baño. Todo el pasillo estaba a oscuras debido a que no había tenido tiempo de encender las luces y era noche cerrada—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Ferdinand? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos? No me creo que no sepas distinguir a estas alturas cuando la persona a la que vas a morder está en estado de embriaguez o no.

—Sabía bien —arrastró la última palabra exageradamente y apretó más fuerte el abrazo que ejercía sobre el mago.

Hubert resopló y presionó sus dedos contra la parte baja de los muslos del vampiro. Ferdinand le estaba obligando a llevarle como si fuera su amante, aferrado a su cadera con sus dos piernas y a su cuello con los brazos. Si no estuviera borracho le habría pateado hasta que le doliera el pie.

—Necesito que me sueltes, Ferdinand. No puedo llenar la bañera en esta postura —él no era un vampiro. A sus veinte años seguía siendo humano. Uno que además no tenía uno de esos puñeteros emblemas que facilitaban la vida a sus portadores. Contuvo la respiración por un segundo cuando la boca del vampiro se presionó contra su cuello.

¿Qué?

—No quiero bañarme.

—Ferdinand —repitió con la paciencia fuera de órbita—. No pienso meterte en la cama cubierto de sangre. Tendré a todos tus sirvientes pegados a mi llorándome porque esa cosa no sale de tu ropa ni de las sabanas durante un mes.

El vampiro refunfuñó algo que no llegó a escuchar y, ¡por fin!, le soltó. Le vio sentarse en el borde de su lujoso inodoro y cruzar las piernas antes de que él mismo tuviera que girarse para cerrar la puerta del baño. No necesitaba que ningún sirviente se acercase curioso por el ruido y los encontrase en aquella tesitura. Parecían recién salidos de una carnicería los dos. Después, abrió el grifo para llenar la bañera de agua caliente (aunque no le duraría mucho al vampiro dada su condición).

—No tardará mucho en llenarse —informó. Pensó en aprovechar para lavar su camisa en el lavadero mientras Ferdinand se estuviera limpiando (era un vampiro, no corría riesgo de ahogarse) mas esa idea no pudo ser llevada a cabo.

Parecía que la errática mente de Ferdinand tenía otros planes.

No le vio venir (nunca le veía venir). Solo sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, de nuevo, y el agua chocar contra su espalda antes de hundirse completamente en la misma. Sacó la cabeza enseguida buscando aire y Ferdinand movió sus manos para mantenerle a flote. Instintivamente se agarró al fuerte brazo del vampiro buscando que sus pulmones recuperaran el aire que habían perdido por unos segundos. La bañera era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos cuerpos cupiesen, sin embargo, Hubert no estaba seguro de sí la postura en la que ambos se encontraban fuera la más idónea para nada.

—_Ferdinand _—siseó el nombre del vampiro cuando pudo dejar de toser agua. Tuvo que apartar el cabello de su rostro y echarlo hacía atrás pues la sensación de su pelo mojado contra su piel era desagradable. Eventualmente soltó también el brazo del pelirrojo—. ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Quizá Ferdinand no estaba pensando; murmuró su consciencia. El vampiro le había acorralado contra la pared de la bañera y le estaba mirando con una intensidad que podría haber hecho retroceder a cualquier otra persona que no fuera Hubert. No tardó demasiado en entender por qué. Sí, su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre pero era _blanca_ y eso significaba que después de mojarse de esa manera estaba clareándose por todas partes. El mago bufó y tuvo la decencia de intentar despegarla un poco de su cuerpo para que el tono cenizo de su piel no fuera tan evidente. Mucha gente le confundía con un vampiro debido a su extrema palidez.

Él simplemente no se bronceaba por muy expuesto que estuviera al sol.

El tren de sus pensamientos se interrumpió, se quebró, descarriló cuando Ferdinand volvió a acercarse a él para apoyar la mejilla en su pecho. Hubert emitió un largo suspiro y se quedó quieto, al principio. Después movió sus manos para enganchar los dedos en el largo cabello de Ferdinand e intentar desenredarlo y sacar la sangre seca pegada a sus hebras. ¿Había vuelto a tener una pesadilla? Era la única explicación plausible al extraño comportamiento de su señor. _Su señor_. Después de ocho años a Hubert todavía le costaba considerar al vampiro como tal.

No habría dudado en dar la vida por él de haber sido necesario, sin embargo.

Había decidido (_decidido, nadie se lo había impuesto_) servirle hacía ocho años cuando le había salvado la vida. El enemigo de su enemigo era su amigo, ¿no? Y, oh, ambos se habían llevado tan _horriblemente_ mal. Habían discutido tanto en aquellos años que Hubert estaba seguro que Ferdinand no le había pateado fuera de su vida entonces porque había sentido lástima de él. Él mismo reconocía que había sido un adolescente complicado que no había llevado demasiado bien la muerte del motivo de su existencia.

Edelgard.

Por la diosa, como seguía doliendo su solo recuerdo.

Al menos estaba seguro de que no había sido un mal sirviente. Había acompañado a Ferdinand en sus mejores momentos, brillando como el sol de la tarde, también en los peores, envuelto en la más absoluta de las tinieblas, cubierto de vísceras y la sangre más putrefacta. Le había acompañado aquellos ocho años como mejor había sabido y podido. Ferdinand no podía recriminarle que no le había dado todo lo que era y más. Quizá incluso más de lo que era considerado adecuado.

Aunque el otro no lo supiera.

Tampoco tenía intención de que lo averiguase nunca.

La mano repentina de Ferdinand sobre su mandíbula le obligó a alejarse de los recuerdos. Ferdinand le miraba con ojos de cazador. Esos ojos que no dejaban en paz al mago ni siquiera en sus sueños. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió la mano del vampiro enredándose en su empapado cabello.

—Por lo general, el aspecto de una persona mejora o empeora desde la adolescencia a la vida adulta, pero parece que a ti te está tomando más tiempo de la cuenta. Sigues demasiado demacrado —observó—. ¿No te estás alimentando bien?

—Gracias por tus encantadores cumplidos, von Aegir —rodó los ojos. Sabía que Ferdinand no lo decía con mala intención, que no había malicia en su voz. También sabía que seguía borracho. El comentario picó en su corazón de todas formas. Tenía veinte años y lo más bonito que alguien le había llamado había sido _rata_. Sintió un nuevo tirón esta vez en su cabello que dejó completamente desprotegido su cuello. Hubert cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento del vampiro sobre el susodicho. Cada día de su vida agradecía a su madre por haberle enseñado a mantener el control antes de que todo terminase en desastre.

—Hubert —le escuchó llamarle contra su piel—. ¿Hasta qué punto eres mío?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron lentamente. El latido de su corazón parecía haberse parado de nuevo por un segundo. Solo escuchaba la presión sanguínea en sus oídos. ¿Lo sabía? No, no, era imposible. Ferdinand solo estaba burlándose de él, otra vez. _No dejes que lo note_; se recordó en un siseó.

—Creía que ya habíamos pasado la encantadora etapa donde me pedíais permiso para morderme siempre que le apeteciera, _mi señor_ —cambió de tema. Fingió entender una cosa muy distinta. Deliberadamente le trató de usted sabiendo que el vampiro lo odiaba. Le escuchó gruñir y pronto sintió los colmillos de Ferdinand clavándose en su cuello sin previo aviso, bebiendo de su sangre, drenándole la vida.

A Hubert no le importaba.

En su momento le había dicho que su vida era suya y podía hacer lo que quería con ella. Lo mantenía.

Aunque hubiera agradecido que el cabrón le avisase que iba a morder su maldito cuello de repente. Aspiró con fuerza y se agarró a la camisa empapada del vampiro esperando que pronto Ferdinand se sintiera saciado. No le importaba el contacto. De hecho, disfrutaba más de lo que probablemente era sano de los mordiscos del vampiro pero, al mismo tiempo, eran un peligro. Y él no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la frágil estabilidad de la que disfrutaba.

—¿Estás ya mejor? —preguntó cuándo los colmillos del pelirrojo abandonaron su cuello.

—Creo… algo. Yo, uh… Hubert, gracias —le escuchó carraspear y finalmente se atrevió a mirarle. El rostro de Ferdinand tenía mucho más color, sus labios y dientes estaban manchados de rojo. La sangre goteaba por su barbilla. Se obligó a contar hasta diez.

Rápidamente, movió sus manos para salpicar agua en el brillante rostro de Ferdinand.

—Límpiate, estás hecho un desastre —ordenó.

—No eres nada amable —Ferdinand hizo un puchero y él volvió a rodar los ojos. El agua de la bañera hacía rato que se había quedado helada pero aquel frío no se podía comparar que el que sintió mientras veía a Ferdinand limpiar su rostro mucho más despejado que antes.

Ferdinand volvía a ser el mismo.

Usó sus manos para impulsarse y salir de la bañera.

—Si me disculpas voy a cambiarme antes de coger un resfriado —se disculpó—. Volveré enseguida para ayudar a secarte el cabello.

—Vale, pero coge una toalla, no olvides secarte tú también por completo —recomendó el pelirrojo. Hubert asintió y agarró una de las toallas como le habían dicho y, por fin, salió del baño. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta sabiendo que Ferdinand aún se quedaría un rato más hundido en el agua y se llevó los dedos de su mano izquierda a las incisiones que el pelirrojo había hecho sobre su cuello.

No debería.

Odiaba esos sentimientos que se enredaban y apretaban su corazón hasta asfixiarle. Hubert sabía que tendrían que desaparecer. Tarde o temprano esos sentimientos serían extirpados por el tiempo de su pecho. En ese momento, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y llevó los dos dedos que habían tocado las incisiones en su cuello hasta sus labios para presionarlos contra los mismos.

Le dedicó una negación a la nada.

Después de ocho años sabía perfectamente el tipo de hombres y mujeres con los que Ferdinand solía relacionarse para pasar el rato o tener algo _más_.

Agarró con fuerza la tela de su camisa, la que estaba situada frente a su corazón y la estrujó hasta que la sintió ceder. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse en la oscuridad por el camino que le conduciría a su habitación.

Esos ojos del color del atardecer nunca le mirarían de la forma que él quería ser visto.

Era mejor dejar de desear imposibles.

**Author's Note:**

> Debería dejar de tener canciones sumamente deprimentes en bucle. Debería. En fin, recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo leí un libro donde los vampiros podían embriagarse o incluso acabar drogados si consumían la sangre de alguien que estaba en ese estado. Me gustó el concepto así que decidí aplicarlo en este fic (no me pregunten el nombre del libro porque no estoy segura de cual fue).
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
